


Good Morning

by Enigmatic_Soul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Funny, Love, Romance, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Soul/pseuds/Enigmatic_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hm morning sex? :D<br/>Cullen x Delylah Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short and it's not a strong NSFW, but I'm putting it under "Mature Rating" just in case. ;D
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta reader, Melody! ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin ) And my friend ouraknysot!
> 
> <3
> 
> I hope you like. :)

It was too early in the morning and it was raining outside. Cullen woke up to warmth pressed against him. Delylah cuddled in his arms with his body curled around hers, knees slotting in behind hers and her back to his chest. He always loved mornings like this. Even the rainy days turn into the brightest.

He pressed the entire length of his body against hers and buried his face in the hair at the back of her neck, breathing in the fading remnants of her perfume. His hand slid down in her front and sneakily roamed under her nightdress. Reaching between her legs, he touched her gently through the fabric of her panties. He knew Delylah was already awake because her breath hitched and she let out a low moan. But a noise coming from somewhere on the floor next to the bed made her quickly bat his hand away.

Cullen didn't give up and trailed his lips over her neck making his way up to her ear and gently tickled the lobe making her shiver. Delylah squirmed forward, trying to put distance between them. He pulled her back against him, pressing his morning erection into the curve of her ass.

He smiled against her soft skin “Good morning, my love,” he growled into her ear, palming between her legs again as he rolled his hips against her.

“Cull-” Delylah barely begun to leisurely protest when -

“Good morning, daddy!”

“Maker's Breath!!” Cullen pushed away from Delylah so quickly he fell off the bed dragging the blanket with him. When he surfaced, his lower body hidden by the bed, he spotted his son seated on the floor holding his wooden sword and an oversized “King of Ferelden” paper crown on his golden curls with bright and vivid blue eyes clearly awake for a while… And Cullen was trying to have sex with his wife in front of him. He quickly pulled his pants back up.

Delylah sat up rubbing her eyes before turning to stare at her husband. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Cullen's face turned as red as a tomato. He spluttered at her.

The 3-year-old climbed into bed and started to jump. “Let´s play!” he asked while pointing the wooden sword to him.

“In a bit, son,” Cullen answered and looked at Delylah again.

“I did _try_ to stop you,” she pointed out in her defence, trying to swallow her giggles.

He did try to say something, but no words left his mouth. Instead, he let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his pillow holding it in front of his groin as he got up.

“Where are you going, daddy?”

“Daddy needs a cold shower.” Cullen said quickly, and he almost slipped in the doorway when he heard his next question:

“But is raining… Why daddy wants his shower cold?” The child whispered to his mom.

Cullen glared at his wife, who just grinned at him.

Delylah whispered something in their son's ear and he could still hear their little giggles as he walked down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. ;) <3  
> I haven't mentioned the boy's name because I don't know yet. =P


End file.
